Radio communication is performed using electromagnetic waves or ultrasonic waves. There are various technologies for radio communication, such as a wireless LAN in which communication is performed within a certain distance from an access point. Since cables are not used for radio communication, user devices such as electronic devices (for example, cell phones, tablet computers, and personal computers (PCs)) that support radio communication may access a network through a wireless access device while moving within the range of radio waves.
When an electronic device detects a plurality of Access Points (APs), for example, two APs, the electronic device may compare signal strengths (e.g., Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI) values) of the APs so as to be connected to an AP having a higher signal strength. Therefore, if an AP having a higher signal strength than that of a previously connected AP approaches the electronic device, the electronic device may be disconnected from the previously connected AP and then may be connected to the new adjacent AP even if a user does not desire the new connection. For example, at a place such as a bus stop, the connection of the electronic device to an AP may be reconfigured due to an AP installed in a bus that approaches the bus stop.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.